Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composition of matter which exhibits a synergistic biological effect containing recombinant beta-interferon and 5-fluorouracil. More particularly, this invention relates to combination therapy exhibiting a synergistic cytotoxic effect on four breast carcinoma cell lines and one melanoma cell line.